Peace
by thedeliverygod
Summary: Kofuku, Daikoku, and even Yukine all had this look of pity every time they brought him food or came in to check on how he was doing. The only one who didn't make him feel bad was Hiyori; she always had this little smile on her face when she walked into the room. [yatori one-shot, manga spoilers up to chapter 66]
**Hella spoilers up to the current chapter (66) so take caution!**

 _Peace_

Yato was a complete mess by the time they finally returned home. Yukine and Hiyori had to enlist in the help of Kuruha to even get him there, because he was in so exhausted and in so much pain that he wasn't able to hold himself up in the slightest. It took nearly an hour just to clean and bandage all of his wounds and at that point even Daikoku felt bad for him.

A few days passed and his right arm was still nearly useless; he could only move it a few inches at most before he would cringe in pain. So everyone waited on him hand and foot and despite his past fantasies of shrine maidens doing the same sort of thing, he hated it. Kofuku, Daikoku, and even Yukine all had this look of pity every time they brought him food or came in to check on how he was doing.

The only one who didn't make him feel bad was Hiyori; she always had this little smile on her face when she walked into the room. She would do the same sort of things as everyone else, like changing some of his bandages or cutting up his food for him to make it easier to eat, but she always made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. She talked to him just as she always did and even would still smack him if he said anything inappropriate (though she would always make sure to do it in a spot he was unharmed).

He was so grateful whenever she was around, but her exams were right around the corner and she hadn't been around as much lately. He'd gotten to the point where he started wandering around Kofuku's house a little more and his arm improved daily, but he still had to be careful in order to not worsen his condition again.

So he was stretched out on the tatami floor as Yukine readied his studying materials across the table, his eyes closed for the most part but he would open them to check the time on his phone every couple of minutes.

"Would you quit that?" Yukine asked loudly and Yato lifted his head to look up at him, "Hiyori will be here. It's not a big deal if she's a few minutes late, you know how busy she is right now."

The god sighed and shut his phone, laying his head back down, "I know."

"Don't you think you should lay off a bit, anyway? I mean I know you're still hurt, don't get me wrong, but you act even more pathetic when Hiyori is around." Yukine reached for one of the cookies Daikoku and Kofuku had put in the center of the table, ripping it in half and offering the other part to Yato wordlessly.

Yato snatched it clumsily with his left hand, shooting his regalia a glare as his cheeks started to change to a shade of pink, "No I don't. You and Daikoku are too rough with me so I just avoid you guys. And Kofuku just always spills everything or messes it up, so I'm just miserable by the time Hiyori comes around."

"Sure you are." Yukine rolled his eyes as he watched Yato eat his half of the cookie.

"I'm here!" Hiyori announced loudly as she entered the house, Yato resisting the urge to sit up at the sound of her voice.

As she walked into the room, Yukine looked up and greeted cheerily, "Hey!"

"Hey, Hiyori." Yato greets her from the floor, looking up with a small smile.

She smiles at both of them as she sits down by the table before turning to him and asking, "Do you feel any better today, Yato?"

His cheeks still flushed, he answered nervously, "Y-yeah, a little bit I guess."

"He's wandering around the house sometimes, at least." Yukine added in and Yato grinded his teeth together.

"It's mainly my arm that's still causing problems." The god was quick to clarify and he caught another eye roll from Yukine.

Hiyori glanced at him with that same soft smile, "I'll check and see how you're healing after I give Yukine-kun a few questions to work through, okay?"

He nodded and smiled back before shifting around the two pillows he'd brought down from their room, shifting into a more comfortable position. He actually started drifting off as he listened to the two of them talk until he felt Hiyori tap gently on his side.

"Oh, were you sleeping? I'm sorry." She quickly apologized and he shook his head.

"Just sort of cat napping I guess." He started to sit up and Hiyori reached around him to guide him upward to lessen the strain on his shoulder, "Thanks."

Since getting on any of his normal shirts had been a struggle, he'd had to borrow a few of Daikoku and Kazuma's old button up shirts. Yato thought he was going to die of embarrassment the first time Hiyori'd set to unbuttoning his shirt and she wasn't exactly without embarrassment herself, either. But now she was a pro at it and didn't even bat an eye and Yato could handle it without being too obvious but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

At least until she got to the actual job she set out to do, then he always let out a series of whines and hisses as she removed the bandages from his skin. "Well, it's definitely healing…" She commented, "This might be a silly question… but do gods get scars?"

"I dunno. I've never had one before." He shrugged to the best of his ability, "But I've also never had my arm nearly cut off before, so I'm not sure." He caught her cringe from the corner of his eye and quickly apologized, "Sorry. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Even though it's healing, it's still really red and there's lots of bruising too." She gently pressed the new bandages against his shoulder and he let out another pained hum.

Yukine looked up from his homework and commented in a monotone voice, "I told you kamuhakari was a bad idea."

"Yeah, because of Kazuma! It's not like you knew that Take bastard was gonna take the first opportunity to become a complete psychopath." The god answered loudly and shifted as he talked, causing Hiyori to reprimand him.

"Yato, stay still."

He sighed, "But yeah, needless to say. I think that might be my last one for a while. Last anything to do with heaven until they get their shit figured out…"

Hiyori finished the last part of the bandage going over his shoulder but her hand lingered there for a moment as she answered softly, "I don't blame you."

"Must be kind of disappointing from a human perspective, huh? To see how fucked up everything is." His eyes drifted back to hers, curious.

She gave a small laugh, "A little bit, but I mean… It's not like the stories and legends _always_ portray gods in a positive light. Regardless, you, Kofuku-san, Bishamon-san, Tenjin-sama and Ebisu-sama are the gods that I'm closest to, so naturally my opinion of gods as a whole is good."

Yato looked like he was about to cry and immediately threw his arms around her, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and forgetting the fact he was partially shirtless, " _Hiyoriiii!_ "

She was scarlet as she pushed him away as gently as she possibly could and turned to see that Yukine was watching with a raised eyebrow. "What was that for?" She managed to squeak out.

He repeated "ow" a few times as he lowered his arm back to his side, looking back up to Hiyori as he smiled brightly, "You listed me first!"

"…I talk to you every single day and see you more than anyone else, who else would I list first?" She huffed in response and gave him a confused stare.

"Just ignore him, I think he's delirious." Yukine shook his head and went back to his work, "I'm almost done, I'm on the last question now."

Yato pouted and looked towards the floor, "It just makes me happy, that's all."

Hiyori awkwardly buttoned his shirt back up and scooted backwards, mumbling, "Then I'm glad. But be more careful."

She turned back to the table to help Yukine, Yato watching her with a small grin to himself.


End file.
